Lucifer in Starlight
by Kerfect
Summary: Jack gets a few things off his chest. SLASH


Title: Lucifer in Starlight 

Author: Kerfect

Summery: Jack gets a few things off his chest.

A/N: I'm not nearly as good as some of the muses on my friends list. But I tried.

Rating: R

"_Doctor, doctor, a little of your love_

_and a little of your skill."_

_-Karl Shapiro _

Jack's muscles ached. The dust settles on his skin in a fine film mixed with his sweat and grime of the forest. It was late afternoon and the hot land had just begun to cool. Jack made his way to the small lake forming under the waterfall. He undressed, stretching his muscles for the first time in days. Everyone was so tense, on the brink of exhaustion. It made sense to just keep going. Not stop. God forbid, not stop. Because when you stop, you have to admit that there is no rescue, that there is just this godforsaken island and nothing else.

He sighed and eased into the cool water. It enveloped him, caressing the abused body with its chilly touch. And just as he was beginning to relax, Jack heard him.

"Well hello there. Didn't think anyone else was gonna drop by." There was a voice behind him. One with a distinctively southern accent.

Jack whirled around. A shadow separated itself from the darker corner of the lake.

Sawyer.

His blond hair was wet and slicked back. And he was smiling, but the smile was frozen and feral.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, growing tense.

"Little ol' me? I want to get of this island, but that's not gonna happen, will it, beautiful?" Jack couldn't help but notice that the bruises still didn't heal completely on Sawyer's body.

"Don't call me that." Jack replied almost automatically.

"You know, Doc, you should really relax. You're not doing anyone any good being wound up so tightly." Even covered in water up to his chest, Jack could almost imagine a certain swagger to his hips.

In the few scares minutes, the sun has already dipped into the horizon, leaving the little island coved in a navy dressing gown. The water pooled dark and sinister around them. Sawyer was gliding closer.

"I bet I can help you with that, you know." Sawyers voice dropped in volume, his eyes focused on Jack with detached fierceness and Jack felt a chill down his spine even in the warm water.

His body tensed up. Muscles becoming rigid and frozen. Suddenly, Sawyer was right next to him and Jack didn't dare move. He felt himself being sized, measured and evaluated. The predator was circling around pondering the best way to attack. Jack felt like a deer right before the wolf pounced.

Sawyer was right behind him. Jack turned his head to the side and looked over his shoulder. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck and a soft kiss right over his top vertebrate. Hands skimmed over his sides and grazed his hips. Jack shuddered, head still too muddled to comprehend completely what was happening.

"It's ok, darlin'" Sawyer whispered, flicking his tongue over Jack's earlobe. Jack felt the flat heat of Sawyers chest against his back.

It was barely a whisper, "…stop," murmured Jack. Sawyer sucking on his neck. "Stop." He said louder, as fingers slipped down the cleft of his ass. "Stop!" He screamed. The voice ripping from the pit of his belly. He turned around and slammed Sawyer against an outcrop of rocks. The other moaned in pain, arching back against the hard surface.

Laughing.

Laughing in the hysterical, bubbling way. Rolling his head from side to side. "Bet you enjoyed that, Doc, huh?" leaning back against the rock wall and setting his gaze on Jack again. "Feel better?"

"Oh I'm just getting started." Jack's voice was low and dangerous. His fingers digging into Saweyer's shoulders. "I hate you." He threw him against the rocks again. "You made me into a murderer." After another blow, Sawyer touched his head to check for blood.

"That's it Jackie-boy, let it all out. You are among friends, after all." Jack bit his lip and ducked Sawyer.

"You're a self-righteous bastard who doesn't know his limits." Breathing heavy, fighting never came naturally to Jack, but the absurdity of it all, Sawyer heaving and bleeding right next to him sent the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Fuck me." The white of Sawyer's eyes sparkled in the bright moonlight. The water was as warm as blood.

"What?" Jack paused as shock settled. "Are you insane?"

"Do it." Something broke in Jack. He almost heard the crack.

Jack push and Sawyer hissed. It was as if he was enjoying the abuse. He could have fought back. Jack had no doubt in his mind that in a one-on-one fight, Sawyer could easily take him. He was venting, he knew. And he knew that when he looked at Sawyer all he felt was anger and lust.

Sawyer's legs twined around his waist. There was little preparation. It was all animal instinct. Jack pushed through and Sawyer, bighting his lips, pushed back against him. Water lapped at his chest and the smell of humid earth floated about him. Jack noticed little of it. It was as if he was taken over. Possessed. His world narrowed to a warm body bucking under him. He held Sawyer in a vice grip, not letting go. His knuckles were white.

"Yeah, like that…" He heard Sawyer's breathless voice in his ear. Short, blunt nails raking his back. Jack bit back a growl and attacked a tender bit of flesh behind Sawyer's ear. "Don't stop." The stubble raked across Jack's cheek. "God…don't stop." Jack didn't remember Sawyer ever sounding so helpless.

Jack pushed in and out in a mind-blowing blaze. He felt Sawyer's hand snake between their tightly pressing bodies, but he didn't feel it. Didn't care to. Didn't want to. The voice was rasping and laughing and he couldn't slow down. Only faster. Because the world was whirling around and it made sense to only go faster. He was so close he could almost taste it. Jack felt perspiration beaded up on his forehead and tasted the salty beads as they slid down the sides of his face toward his mouth. Jack forgot how to think. His mind, finally, blissfully empty. The expansive world narrows to a singularity and Jack explodes. Toes curling. His mind a canvas of color.

Except. Sawyer…

Sawyer was still moaning, Sawyer was still hard against Jack belly. And Jack didn't stop. Not even for a moment. He didn't reach out, didn't touch him. But Sawyer was shaking. And then. Suddenly. It's all over. Sawyer slumped boneless against the rocks. Breathing heavy.

"You sure know how to take a guy for a ride." Sawyer was grinning again.

Jack untangled himself and looked closely at Sawyer. A black eye was already setting in. A swollen lip. And scratches. On shoulders and chest. The roots at the very hairline looked pulled and bloody. Jack felt nauseous. His stomach rolling. "I'm sorry," he said quietly and moved back.

"What?" Jack saw the grin fade from Sawyer's face.

"That's it?" Jack thought he heard a tremble in that Southern drawl. Sawyer clenched his teeth. "Well, fuck you. Fuck you, doctor!" But Jack was already leaving and his back was turned.


End file.
